


Don't Push Me

by Fanficchica



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, TikTok, boyfriend challenge, mewgulf being mewgulf, mild being a boss, that stupid t-shirt challenge, tiktok challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: Gulf is possesive and Mild's only there to stir the pot....cause why not?based on that damn t-shirt challenge Mew uploaded way back
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 302





	Don't Push Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/gifts).



> A.N: OKAY YOU KNOW MEW GULF WOULD PULL SOME SHIT LIKE THIS!!!! If they were an actual couple...which I one hundred percent believe they are...“Mr. We’re Just Brothers”  
> I call bullshit sir! 
> 
> This is just a little thing I came up with while you guys wait for the next chapter of Rang De (TharnType soulmate au)...enjoy it...cause I don’t even know what it is :D 
> 
> And thanks to mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110 for her constant beta-ing 😊 this is my little gift to you!

They don’t tell anyone they’ve officially become a couple. Not because they’re afraid to but merely because they don’t really need to. The cast and their friends and families know and they’re happy. They basically act like a married couple during their lives and interviews and they know that if the news did come out, their fans would back them one hundred percent.

So it’s not a big deal...except for the fact that Gulf would _really_ like to officially claim P’Mew as his. He just doesn’t know how.

He’s much too shy to just bring it up out of the blue and he knows he’ll be endlessly teased by his boyfriend (ohhh doesn’t that make him shudder in happiness...khun phi is his boyfriend!) so Gulf just stays quiet and wonders when would be the best time to let the world know that Mew Suppasit is finally spoken for.

He gets his chance soon enough.

Gulf’s at home, looking over stuff for his internship when he gets a call from Mild. Given that Mild is not usually someone who calls him, Gulf immediately drops his work to pick up his phone.

“P’Mild what’s wr-“

“DO YOU HAVE TIK TOK?!”

“ _Shia_!” Gulf yanks his phone away, scowling and rubbing at his ringing ears. Why the fuck is he-

“Why are you yelling??”

“Get Tik Tok now! Download it! Actually screw it, you’re taking too long! I’m sending you the video!”

“Video of what?”

His phone buzzes against his ear and Gulf pulls it away for a second time to see an incoming message from Mild.

“Did you see it! Have you watched it?”

Gulf switches his phone over to speaker and drops on his bed, “Would you give me a second? You just sent it.”

“Oh hoh…someone is getting mighty sassy. No matter; watch the video and then I want to hear these following words: thank you P’Mild. You’re so awesome P’Mild. You truly are number one P’Mild.”

“What are you – oh _shia_!”

There on his screen is a video of a shirtless man upside down, legs propped precariously against the wall and it’s just his back.

But Gulf would know that back anywhere. He’s run his hands up and down it, has jumped on it, laid his cheeks on it, fallen asleep on it….and very recently, has been lucky enough to press kisses up and down that same spine.

That _naked_ back is very much 100% _Mew’s_ naked back and Gulf is having a very hard time breathing in right now.

He ignores Mild’s crow of triumphant laughter, eyes glued to his phone screen and watches as his Phi uses one hand to grab a shirt from the floor and pull it over his head and arms, switching to get his other arm.

And all the while, those damn veins in his forearms keep popping and flexing and Mew’s shoulders are shaking with the exertion of staying upright. Gulf licks his very dry lips as Mew takes a second to breathe before finally yanking his shirt down his back and then dropping to his feet.

His face is red as he finally stands right side up but the grin stretching across his lips is nothing if not proud as he walks closer to the camera and leans down to stop the recording.

And of course, that just means that the recording has stopped at a damn close-up of Mew’s arms and his very fucking prominent veins.

Mild’s just about to tease Gulf again when he hears a thud from the phone and he freezes, “Nong? You there? Yo Gulf! Did you die? Don’t die on me! Mew’s gonna kill me if I killed you!”

There’s another scuffle and then Gulf’s breathless voice comes back online, “I’m not dead! Just dropped my phone…and I might have blacked out for a second.”

Mild snorts and Gulf scowls at the ceiling, “What’s he doing, walking around shirtless like that? He’s going to give our fans a heart attack.”

“I don’t think he did that for the fans nong. More like he was trying to give _you_ a heart attack and he succeeded.”

“What he needs to do is stop showing off.” Gulf grouses and he rolls so that his face is smushed into his pillow. “Stupid boyfriend showing off his stupid sexy back muscles and stupid sexy veins. And he keeps freaking out if my thighs are shown during a live. Hypocritical stupid boyfriend.”

“So make him pay.”

Gulf raises his head, “Alawai?”

There’s silence for a few seconds and then Mild is requesting a video chat instead; Gulf switches it over and then his screen is filled with the older man. Mild’s sporting a very Techno like smirk on his face.

“Teach him a lesson so that he doesn’t show off so much anymore!”

“Why are you even so interested in this?”

“….he pranked me a few days ago…I wanna get him back. C’mon Nong it’d be fun!”

And it actually would be kinda fun. Teasing P’Mew is a secret pleasure of Gulf’s because Mew always seems to think he’s much too innocent. He never expects it when Gulf makes a dirty joke and Gulf has to bite his tongue from bringing up the fact that he did go to an all-boys school- they did stuff, he’s seen stuff- he’s really not the saint Mew and the rest of the world thinks he is.

Plus...it would have the added benefit of finally calling Khun Phi _his_.

“Okay I’m in. What would I even do though? Withholding sex is no good; it just feels like I’m punishing myself.”

There’s a screech from the other side and Mild drops his phone, “Eugh! Stop that! Way too much information in those few sentences!”

Gulf giggles and he runs a hand through his hair, “You’re older than me phi; stop being such a prude.”

Mild simply shudders and it makes Gulf laugh again, “Okay, do you have any ideas?”

Mild looks contemplative and then his eyes light up, “You don’t have TikTok yet, do you?”

“Not yet but I’ll probably make one after this conversation.”

“Good. Because there’s one challenge that you can do. And trust me…Mew’s gonna stop being so showy with his body after this one.”

_Ooo_

P’Mew’s at Gulf’s home a week later. They’re alone; Gulf’s parents have gone out for some work, his sister is visiting friends and both boys are comfortably curled on the sofa, playing a video game.

Mew’s enjoying himself, stomach filled with food, his feet under his nong’s warm thighs and they’re both immersed in the game when Gulf suddenly gets shot. Instead of whining and bitching like he normally would, Gulf simply groans and pulls off his headset.

“Damn it!”

Mew moves his headset to the side and reaches out to squeeze his boyfriend’s knee, “It’s okay; you’re going to regenerate in like 2 minutes.”

But Gulf shakes his head, “No, it’s okay. I have some paperwork to finish up for my internship. You keep playing Phi; I’m gonna take a shower.”

That really should have been Mew’s first clue; Gulf never just stops playing once he’s killed. He bitches, growls and makes a general ruckus until he’s regenerated and then he’s like a man possessed till his team has finally won.

And the second clue: Gulf never _ever_ gives up his video game time for work. _Never_.

But Mew is too tired from his day of working on his thesis, of working on his script for their second season and all he really wants is a warm, pliant Gulf in his arms while they spend their time doing their own thing.

So he nods and he settles back, mind already back in the video game. He completely misses the mischievous look on his nong’s face as the younger boy gets up from the couch and makes his way upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Mew is heavily invested in his game, yelling at Mild and Boat through his headset as his character ducks for cover from heavy gunfire.

He barely hears Gulf call out to him, “Khun phi krab?”

“Chai nong- one second. This damn- Mild! Where the hell are you?? I’m dying here!”

“We’re taking fire too man! Hold up!”

And then his vision is covered by blue dampness and Mew squawks as he reaches up to yank the towel that Gulf’s apparently thrown at him. He pulls it away just in time to see his character go up in flames and the red **YOU’RE DEAD** flash across the screen.

“Nong! What are you doi- holy _shit_!”

Boat’s calling for him in the headset, asking him what’s wrong and Mild is just guffawing and Mew really can’t think because his sweet precious supposedly _innocent_ boyfriend is standing three feet away from him, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face and his phone in one hand.

And he’s completely _naked_.

“I’m cold, Khun Phi. Will you warm me up?”

And fuck just lying down with his innocent nong; Mew is going to _ruin_ this boy. There’s a growl that emanates from the depths of his chest and he sees Gulf’s eyes widen.

“Mild, I can hear you laughing, you shit; I know you helped set this up. I’ll get you back for this. Don’t expect me back for a while.” Mew bites out and then he’s yanking off his headset and rising from the couch.

“Nong. Who allowed you to walk around the house like that?”

By now, Gulf’s put the phone down and he’s looking very much like a piece of prey that Mew wants to hunt and devour. _Slowly_.

The younger boy takes a step back but then he holds his head up high, a Type-like defiant glint shining in his eyes, “Not so much fun when I’m the one showing off my body, is it?”

Oh so this is payback for that t-shirt challenge is it? He’d gotten a very cross text message from his boyfriend a few hours after posting that video and honestly Mew had enjoyed how possessive his nong had gotten. If that possessiveness translates into this… _well_ ; Mew’s going to have to find more shirtless challenges to post online.

But for now, he redirects his attention to his very naughty, very naked lover. And god, how he wants to lick up and down that body. Years of football have given Gulf beautiful tight toned thighs and Mew really wants those wrapped around his head _now_.

“Oh kitten,” And it makes something dark curl in his belly when Gulf whimpers at that nickname, “I’m going to show you just how much fun it is when you show off for me.”

And then he _pounces_.

_Ooo_

People all around the world who follow Gulf Kunnawat and Mew Suppasit find themselves fainting, crying and all round freaking out when Gulf posts his first TikTok.

The caption is simple: _got him_ :D

The white text over a black screen is what first gets the wide eyes and initial screams: _saw the walk in naked on BF playing video games…thought i’d try it too_

And then the phone pans up to the mirror to show a wet haired flushing but grinning Gulf, clad only in a towel and he winks. Around then is when the fans begin losing their minds about shirtless Gulf.

He steps out and flips the camera to front view and shows himself going down the stairs and then he’s stopping at a doorway and fans are treated to a view of a lounging Mew playing video games and then there’s a towel being thrown at the man’s head.

And they absolutely _lose_ it because Mew is yanking off the towel and then he’s gaping at what is undoubtedly a naked Gulf and on that day, millions of waanjai pass out from the very clear confirmation that Phi and Nong are no longer _just_ Phi and Nong.

_Ooo_

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: heheehe Gulf: 1 Mew: 0  
> but god you know we’d lose our shit if our babies pulled this on us. I’d lose my fucking marbles I tell you :D   
> Tell me if you loved it or hated it! And come follow me on Tumblr: indicfanficchica for more bl content


End file.
